<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lukard 三人行 pwp 下 by 2896luyang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167325">lukard 三人行 pwp 下</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2896luyang/pseuds/2896luyang'>2896luyang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fast &amp; Furious (Movies), Hobbs &amp; Shaw (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2896luyang/pseuds/2896luyang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>warning：3P（reader与霍布斯1）、强奸、双龙、药物、暴力。你与霍布斯X戴卡德.肖</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lukard - Relationship, Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lukard 三人行 pwp 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>结局有反转</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三人行 下<br/>
视角：第一人称 特别探员（你、我、任何人）   -安全屋-</p><p>当肖再次出现在我眼前的时候，距离上次的事情已经过了大约76小时，他又恢复了那副西装革履的体面样子。如我所料，他果真是先找上我，这可能是处于人类对未知事物本能的好奇，又或者他怕这个陌生人跑掉。毕竟霍布斯永远都在那，他比较耀眼。</p><p>肖的见面礼向来和他一样火辣，未见其人的时候，一枚感应炸弹就被扔进窗户。我知道一定是肖来了，几乎是肌肉的本能反应，踢翻桌子并躲在它后面当作掩体，摔在比较靠边的位置。肖在三分钟后从正门踏进安全屋，而我仍在对抗耳鸣和眩晕。当然，我还没忘记那个小东西，炸弹爆炸前我就按下去了，霍布斯应该会在一个小时后出现在这里。</p><p>所以，我的时间并不富裕。当肖粗暴的用重火力手枪打穿门锁的时候我知道他要痛下杀手。在桌子下面粘着一把巴尔托利12G，不过里面的霰弹大概是催泪作用或者干脆是橡胶弹。这对肖来说可没什么用，但我只能及时的拿起这把枪了，总不能当着他的面拉开隐蔽在墙里的枪械库，太愚蠢了。</p><p>他再次举起那把手枪的时候我直接对他开枪。<br/>
“我的比你大。babe.”哦，我指的是枪。</p><p>我当然知道这一枪根本没用，但距离够近，他手腕有一瞬间的脱力，于是我旋转了那把枪冲到他身前用枪托砸在他的眼眶上。</p><p>肖反应很快，硬挨了一下打便立刻重新摆好了进攻的态势。也许他某只眼睛还没恢复正常，但我们真的几乎要贴在一起，肖就算闭着眼也知道该往哪下手。<br/>
虽然，我猜他没有在身上装八十把手枪，但我仍然下意识地用左臂作出格挡，他紧贴手臂的匕首直接划破了警服衬衫，疼痛没有很快蔓延，我只觉得火辣。他总是这样吗，看起来答案是肯定的，火辣。与他有关的一切都如此。</p><p>“你闻上去很臭，有换尿不湿吗，新人。”肖与我暂时拉开了距离，我从地上捡起了一块爆炸后的金属碎片。他继续用上一次的话嘲讽我。</p><p>“我以为你不喜欢街斗风格。”他的确不喜欢，如果我们两个枪没有被对方拆卸或者扔到五米开外的话，我也不会选择这种方式。</p><p>“我揍你用不着拿枪。”肖把匕首横过来，利刃一侧直直的对着我。</p><p>“拭目以待，babe.”</p><p>我们两个对峙的时间不超过五秒，肖的胳膊像闸刀一样带着匕首挥过来，与此同时迈上前变回face to face的近身战，我后撤的瞬间他的手又反向抽回来。他速度很快以至于我还没来得及出手，如此迅猛的攻势一定会留有破绽，目前的做法是消耗体力，就像上次我们做的那样。</p><p>我一直在后退，撤步，直到后脚跟踢到了一些实体，我意识到已经无路可退，当肖再次出击的时候我微微欠身进入他的攻击范围，从他胳膊下面进攻并用小臂挡住，匕首停在我太阳穴旁边不到三厘米的位置。有一件好消息是，我是用另一只手拿住那块锋利的碎片的，所以毫无疑问，它现在被我送去和肖的下巴打招呼。它在肖的脸上留下了很长一道痕迹，从下到上延续了大约不到一根手指那么长。</p><p>这次轮到肖后退一点，而我跟上去，几乎笔直的朝着他的脸划去，力度很大，如果他没有躲开极有可能成为贯穿伤。但这事没有发生，他有些发狂的把自己的西装外套从身体上扯下来扔向我，缠住脖子并快速的交叉袖子形成一个绞索。但这也使他的匕首收敛了锋芒。</p><p>“就说你太嫩了。”肖的声音洒在我的左上方，我能感觉到他下巴上的血滴在我脸上。</p><p>我没有对此作出回答，实际上我现在最好不说话，即将窒息的时候还是保留些氧气更容易活下去。我把那块尖锐的碎片换了个方向握住，反手向后刺去，这很有效。脖子上压力的减轻与碎片刺入肉质的触感让我得以脱身，肖难免趔趄了几步，于是我用他的西装把他携带匕首的那只胳臂和我一起缠住。绕几圈，然后让这些不算顺滑的布料与自己增大摩擦力，再向后猛地拽它。这样一来，英国特工就会主动“投怀送抱”。但我没有用胸口接纳他，在他试图拔去腿上插着的金属片时，我拉扯着他的胳膊给他的脸上来了一拳，打在脸颊上。</p><p>那个金属片随着肖的动作被弄出来，但他没有好好握住它，上面沾满了血，应该是我们两个人的，因为我注意到自己手掌里也有红色渗出。肖又换上了那副凶恶的眼神，他猛的发力一直把我撞在墙上，然后狠狠的用拳头砸下来，我同样用力拉扯着，甚至不顾自己还跟他纠缠在一起的那只胳膊是否会因为这些动作而脱臼。这一拳砸在了墙上，我毫不怀疑他再用力一些就能打出裂痕。</p><p>当他的脸随着那一记落空的重拳靠近，我对着他的嘴唇咬了一口，他的血流进我嘴里，一股铁锈味。肖因为被咬而下意识地向后躲了，也许没有多远，我甚至还能一把搂住他的脖子。用一种几乎扭断自己胳膊的姿势，把他也推到墙上然后掐住他的脖子，让他整个胸腔撞在玄关旁边的鞋柜上，而且它是该死的全金属制品。我因为这个动作明显的感受到了手臂脱臼，如果这个时候他也察觉到，就可以轻松的连着皮肉一起拧断。前提是他没有轻微骨折的话。而我非常确定他骨折了这件事，因为大约在三十秒后，我强硬的把胳膊复位，那真的很痛，但是这也算是家常便饭里比较不值一提的那种了。在这之后，我无法避免这个破绽，于是肖必然地抓住它，我同样磕在那个该死地鞋柜上，只不过是侧身。而我很清楚，左侧第十一到第十二肋绝对不会完好无损，可能肝脏也被压迫了。所以同理，肖不会比我好到哪去。</p><p>我们两个都开始有些气喘吁吁的，但又不敢太放肆，毕竟这不是X战警的地盘。我是说，我们都是肉身的活人。疼，但不致命。而且肖一定伤得更重。</p><p>现在，肖似乎是要为了恢复行动自由而打算放弃那把匕首，它与西装死死地卡在一起，我们一边用手边能抓住的一切猛击对方头部，一边持续拉锯战，最终以共同摔在地上作为结局，并且解放了两只胳膊。</p><p>肖骑在我身上，几乎是压在胸口，这让我几乎是倒吸了好几口气，他故意压迫骨折的地方，以避免我还手。他很少用拳头对付敌人，更多的是肘击，依靠敌人的力量增加伤害。但不是现在，他绝对没有吝啬的朝我打了...太多了，直到我感觉到鼻腔有液体流出来甚至难以呼吸才反应过来。在他弯腰想要用手肘代替利刃割破我的眉骨时，我得以揪住他的领口并用力将他拉下来，由于下半身没有被肖制约，我很顺利的向地面借力翻过身压制他。重新占领上风后，我抱着他的头狠狠的磕在地上，不至于让他脑震荡，但也足够用一段时间把脑子找回来。肖拧着眉毛没有再想起身的意思，我知道这只是暂时的，但他现在的样子就像在监狱里...痛感使他的睫毛颤抖。没有什么比照着这张性感的脸上连锤三拳更爽的，如果有，那就是戴卡德的口交。</p><p>现在我们身上都沾满了血，几乎流到一起去，根本分不出来主人。也许颜色深一些的属于我，因为它们更早的被肖释放出来，现在应该有些凝固。我并不喜欢看他流鼻血，那个高挺的鼻子很漂亮，我不想看它塌下去，仅仅是误伤。真正让我着迷的是他的眼睛，当然不是冲着那个柔软的小球下手，只要不断地殴打眼眶周围和眉骨，就能让他意识模糊，或者至少视线受阻。当肖看不清楚东西的时候，他只能依靠自己的耳朵，而我不介意在他听力感官放大的时候朝那吹上一口热气、甚至可能带着血液舔舔他的耳垂。</p><p>我这么想，当然也是这么做的，特工当然是说一不二的，对吧？在极短的时间内找到一招制敌的方法，立刻付诸实践。肖的确看起来被我打的有些晕了，我的手捏在他的鼻子下面，他像前几天那样喘地那么厉害。天生的色胚子，肖剧烈地反抗时我意识到我把心里所想都说出来了，但是不巧的是我同样按着他身上的伤口。</p><p>“如果你不想一会再挨上两拳，现在就别这么着急浪费你自己的血。”我从地上捡到一管镇静剂，呃，它原本该在什么地方来着？总之，感谢肖搞出来的爆炸，现在地上什么都有。</p><p>“这本来是给我自己用的，以免我出任务回来浑身痛得要死——不过，这个东西看起来有了新的去处。”</p><p>我看着肖，他在地上喘着气，但不敢太用力，他的每一次呼吸都让破碎的衣服在他身体上抖动不停，我再次肯定他也断了很多骨头或是错位。他短时间内是没有办法还击的，于是针头顺利的刺进了他的脖子。这对我来说是一件好事，他默许了接下来的事情，我又可以尽情享用他。</p><p>“操他妈的，该死的条子。令人作呕。”肖尝试从身体侧面攻击我，他肯定是打算彻底干废我几根肋骨，以此脱身，顺便一枪崩了我。但那个无力的拳头被我捏住了，如果药效不够迅猛，那研究出来的意义是什么？花些时间灌醉自己也能止疼。</p><p>“我们还剩下四十分钟，babe.”我瞟了一眼已经裂开的钟表，但它还在转动，苟延残喘着呢。“不是说药效，我是指距离霍布斯到这，还有四十分钟。毕竟今天不是很堵车，相信你来的时候就知道了。”</p><p>--<br/>
视角转换：第二人称 特别探员（你）</p><p>当你第一次看他，肮脏、龌龊、下流，一切被人不齿的名号都会自动找到你。但你不在乎，只是想象撕裂他的样子就足够让人欲火中烧，也许这副漂亮的皮囊下会是一只天生的、会浪叫的野猫吗？他最好是，那样会省很多力气。</p><p>你做了所有狂热者都会做的事，你期待这张波澜不惊的面孔因为你而大放异彩。当你揪着他的衣领试图将他整个人拎起来，你知道他的痛苦，但你乐此不疲。你爱他的每一丝表情，因为你而做出来的。眉头拧在一起紧闭双眼，你想问他是否恐惧，但这似乎没有意义，他永远不会畏惧的。你只会加倍的、继续把他压进更深的地狱。</p><p>"哦，看看，小猫咪，你觉得我们会做什么？"你把他拖到了那个没被炸碎的桌子上，他甚至没能自己站稳就又被摔下去。<br/>
“闭嘴吧，我会拿你的皮做个漂亮箱包送给你妈妈做礼物。不用客气！”<br/>
“说点好听的，给你留一条裤子。”你压下去，再次咬住他的耳垂用牙齿研磨，你想弄疼他。</p><p>肖不再说话了，也许是懒得搭理你。 这意味着如果你能在完事儿之后成功存活，说不定还有下一次。他不会轻易放过你的，而且你不是每次都能这么幸运。你把这当成人生的最后一天，以极度扭曲的方式过。</p><p>你开始脱掉他的衣服，但比平时更加拖延，而他只能看着你胡作非为。按理说，被炸开窗户之后通风应该更好，不至于让两个人还没贴在一起就体感焦灼，像干烧水壶。你的情况稍微好一点，用这种极为缓慢的方式让肖感到羞耻。当你终于决定放过他，而时间可能只剩下半个小时的时候，那条深色西裤连同里面的棉织物一起被扔在地上，可能下面还垫着些碎玻璃。</p><p>眼前的景象让你对这位英国人刮目相看，他已经湿了，还泛着水光。这的确能省很多时间。直接操进去，完全没有问题。你这么想，但却在洞口摩擦。</p><p>“他妈的，你管那东西叫镇定剂？”肖重新回过头，他几乎是用一种看傻子的眼神看着你，似乎还有些无奈。</p><p>你顺着他刚才的目光看过去，那支被用过的一次性注射器不符合医药安全地躺在地上，只不过后面连着的药剂也许不再那么眼熟。</p><p>“怪你自己吧babe，乱炸东西的后果就是连主人都分不清楚这些东西该在哪，但我看你挺享受的，难道需要我为此道歉吗？”你终于想起来，你给肖注射的一定是偷偷从黑市买来的“助兴神器”，连成分表都没有，你甚至不知道这个东西是否对身体有害。不过你不会为此产生歉意，但你默默地，再次感谢了肖的火辣爆破，让地上什么都有。</p><p>肖费劲的把手举起来捂着脸，他很大概率是在后悔为什么要亲自冲进来杀你，而不是多扔点炸弹、碎片手雷或者用装配了4.24x50镜头、自定义配置右向绞合加上微力扳机的R93狙击步枪直接命中你的头部。</p><p>看，你真的很了解他，他的高傲总能成为你布下陷阱的理由。也许他会选择狙击霍布斯，但绝不会是你，在他眼里的二流警察。他一定会亲自来进行绞杀，也许他根本就是认为，你连一颗狙击枪子弹都不配。</p><p>就让他后悔去吧，上翘的阴茎直接捅开了那张水淋淋的小嘴。肖在你进入他的瞬间想要绷紧全身，不过没什么用，他软的像熟透的水蜜桃，轻轻一捣就能流出甜水。上一次这么做，他的嘴被你堵着叫不出来，于是你更好奇，他会不会也叫的像一个红灯区熟练接客的妓女？但你知道他的嘴不是那么好撬开的，至少上面那张不是。肖紧咬着嘴唇闭上了眼，眉头皱得像是在忍受又一项酷刑。说真的，如果他能学会享受，这事绝对比电击或者浸水舒服多了。</p><p>你俯下身，离他更近。你看着他那双沾了血的漂亮手掌在辅助他压抑呼吸，或者叫做喘息，如果他愿意张开嘴的话，那样肺部也会好受很多。为了给他的双手找一件别的事情做，放开那张可怜的红嘴唇，你单手掐住了他的脖子，力量不大，但如愿以偿地让肖的手指攀上了手臂。伴随着诡计得逞，阴茎在他身体里冲撞的幅度也变大，你就是想让他叫出来，或者喊，总之发出点让人惊喜的声音。</p><p>或许你就是十足的变态，肖的眼睛是这么告诉你的，他的眼球满满布上红血丝，捏着手臂的双手随着你的动作也有节奏的摆动。肖不愧是肖，其他人这种情况下说不定早就晕过去了，他还能瞪着你，假如他的眼角不那么红得诱人的话，你可能就会害怕了，现在它只是驱使你更卖力地冲撞着这具身体。他现在被迫大口喘气，因为你捏得实在有些紧，大概因为下身的动作导致手上失了轻重。</p><p>你的阴茎在他体内驰骋，过多的摩擦力配合他稍高的体温让你觉得这个小洞里也许能够孕育点什么出来。它足够柔软和温暖，甚至汁水不断，就像一个雌巢。现在这个交合处会有四十度的高温吗？你戳了戳被阴茎撑满而起皱的软肉，肖立刻给出了反应。尽管他现在很疼，下肢的晃动无一不在加重骨折，但他还是使劲让勾在你腰上的腿夹紧，然后用脚后跟猛地踹了你，忘了说，他还穿着一层“靴子装甲”。你看见他无意识的撅起嘴，他总是这样。让人想要去亲一口，或者对他温柔，但你真正等他开口、看他做事之后就会把这些念想从脑子里赶出去。这些想法让你有些分心，手上的力度松开了一些。肖得以在这个空隙呼入足够的氧气，肺部的鼓起让他肋骨遭难，他细微的呻吟被你的耳朵捉住。你突然觉得，也许对于肖而言，看他失去理智的浪叫并没有真正的撕碎他、让他流血，自然而然地发声性感。于是，处于生存本能，肖的呼吸随着你手掌的力度起伏，这让你产生了一种幻觉，好像是你掌控着肖。</p><p>“我是不是该夸夸你，学得挺快？”你俯下身去，阴茎狠狠的碾过前列腺，不出意外的让肖叫出声。<br/>
“滚！呃嗯...你们DSS简直无可救药！”肖盯着你的眼神像是要把你生吞活剥了，但是你只是继续顶跨，那股充满恨意的视线就被撞的零散。</p><p>“当然不，混蛋，我们骄傲着呢。”你和肖都顺着声音的源头看过去，霍布斯已经重新把门关上了。“比你预想的早一点？”这句话是冲你说的。<br/>
“差不多，不过你只能先用他的嘴。”你松开卡在肖脖子上的手，在他仰起头呼吸的时候继续发力顶弄。<br/>
霍布斯走近你们，低头看着肖，他立刻就知道肖被你下了药。不过他并没有打算在这个时候伸张正义。<br/>
“You know what? We do it together.”霍布斯说。</p><p>--<br/>
视角转换：第三人称<br/>
霍布斯蹲下来直视肖的眼睛，他觉得应该把现在的画面拍照留念。肖明明都要把眼球瞪出来了，但结合现在的情况，真是一点威慑力也没有。他捏着肖的下巴，打量着肖。后者的呼吸总是在身体有动作或者被动作的时候刻意放轻，霍布斯刚一进门就知道这两个人身上都带着伤呢，只不过他更热衷于探索这个正在被强奸的人。霍布斯没有急着加入战局，他仔细端详着肖，在他用左手轻轻按压那局身体的各处部位时观察肖的表情。尽管肖在这种焦灼的注视下压低了声音，但细微的表情变化依旧被捕捉。霍布斯想，他已经知道这个身体哪里暂时不能碰了，他实在没必要再加重一次伤害。毕竟，一会就有他好受的。</p><p>“角...哈啊，fuck！角色扮演好玩吗？霍布斯医生。”肖眯起眼睛向霍布斯挑衅，特别探员显然抓住了这个机会，精准打击。换来了肖的一个白眼。</p><p>“那么你呢，扮演伦敦妓女？”霍布斯毫不留情的怼回去。</p><p>当肖打算还嘴的时，霍布斯的一根手指已经在他们的交合处摸索，寻找入场机会。这让肖的大脑CPU暂时短路，他大概只愣住了几秒钟，就被异物强行塞入的凸起感折磨。特别探员没比他好到哪去，但是至少缓慢的运动还可以接受。</p><p>“我觉得他需要再来一点肌肉松弛药物之类的。你不会真想这么做吧，cap”特别探员不认为这事真有可行性，他还不想和肖同归于尽。</p><p>“如果你觉得难受，他肯定是翻倍的。”霍布斯指了指肖，活动那根挤在特别探员与肖之间的手指。“不过如果你有，用一点，我也不介意。”</p><p>“从地上捡。反正已经被他炸的乱七八糟了。”探员在霍布斯抽出手之后重新压下身子，以一种绝对能弄疼肖的姿势继续研磨他的理智。他甚至把肖的双腿堆叠在胸前，凑过去闻那张泛红的脸，好像肖红了眼眶就能发出蜜糖味一样。</p><p>在这堆烂摊子里找一根针管非常困难，但如果它们是从黑市来的，那么复杂又具有性暗示的包裹会让这事变简单很多。霍布斯把几个扣在地上的抽屉踢开，冲探员扬起手上的战利品。可笑的是后者也不知道他拿的东西是否正确。这些小东西的介绍都过分暧昧了，模棱两可，还有着恶俗的标语——试试就知道。不过，把药用反了试试看?给你的“辣妹”下猛料，结果自己杯子里却是变0利器，多么戏剧性。</p><p>肖已经对这两名警察的行为极度不满，比起肉体上的不愉快经历，他更担心霍布斯因为药物过量致死自己。</p><p>“如果你看见上面写着氯唑沙宗，或者什么B开头的单词，那么就是它了，如果你不想成为杀人犯，记得不要推进超过2毫克。”肖侧过头看着霍布斯说。</p><p>“这就开始准备享受了？”这是探员在说话。<br/>
“你应该把他炒了。”肖仍然看着霍布斯。</p><p>回应肖的是扎进腰侧的针头，霍布斯真的按他说的只推了两毫克，然后干净利落的拔出来取下针头。他甚至在做完这一切动作后还安慰似的在肖的腰上抚摸了两下，墨迹的态度让英国人难以消受。肖显然已经，再一次放弃挣扎了，既然事已至此，他只想快点结束。</p><p>“要做做，不做滚！”肖这次吼了他们两个。</p><p>大块头的性器官跟他本人一样，比探员的似乎还要粗一点。两个人不算默契，但配合的不至于说糟糕。当探员从肖身体里退出去，就换顶在一边的霍布斯瞬间发力。如果不是药物介入，霍布斯的尺寸足以让 肖再痛苦一阵。两个人分别抱着肖的左右腿，这种姿势让他们都不舒服，只是仁慈的让英国人得到一个过渡阶段。两根阴茎几乎不给他的屁股留一秒钟空着的时间，肖保持着总是被填满的状态，当他紧皱的眉头重新舒展，霍布斯保持插入的姿势把他抱起来。现在他们就像一块巨大化的三明治，肖充当中间那层乳白色的沙拉酱。</p><p>肖被迫直起身子，霍布斯自然地让他面向自己，就像任何普通情侣那样的姿势，只不过肖背后还有另一根东西需要一起吃下去。他犹豫的时间很短，抬起胳膊环在大块头的脖子上。这么做确实是在帮霍布斯分担他自己的重量，肖没有这么好心，他只是不想让某些人进的太深，那是在难为自己。</p><p>“一出一进，明白？”霍布斯颠了一下肖，骨头的震动让后者不是那么好受。<br/>
“你还挺怜香惜玉。”探员调侃。<br/>
“我是不想把你挤断。”肖听着霍布斯说话，冷哼一声。</p><p>探员很快重新回到战局，很少情况下，这两个人的配合会出现一丝空档，肖的括约肌不再那么紧绷，自然不会像呼吸一样把空气吸进去。但他还是能够，偶尔，感受到一丝凉意——毕竟这个玩法，三个人都有些摩擦过度，肖甚至觉得自己下面插的是两根烧火棍（尽管如此，他还是被搅出水了）。霍布斯是首先打破规则的那个，他开始试着与探员踩着前后脚进去，不出意外的让英国人的前列腺受到前所未有的压迫，肖的阴茎几乎是随着他的身体一起抖了几下。探员对此没有显示出异议，于是他们更进一步。直到两根阴茎一起卡在穴口，肖的眼神像刀子一样怒视霍布斯。后者没理会他，率先挺身。</p><p>“哈啊！操他妈的...Luke！Hobbs！”肖的面部表情几近失控。如果他没被这一下操的射在霍布斯身上，也许还能唤起一点警察的罪恶感。</p><p>接下来的事情比肖预想的要难熬一些，他现在愿意把这种变态娱乐放在电刑前面，甚至位居榜首。都是让肖不想来第二次的。两根阴茎紧贴在一起共同进出，肉壁被狠狠撑开、还没重新合拢就被再次劈开，他有好几次怀疑自己会流点血，撕裂，或者就像一些电视剧那样被搞得直接裂成两半。但前列腺不这么想，它受的刺激比肖的精神更多，在这种奇妙的促使下，肖又硬起来了。这让他脸红。</p><p>“有些人真是活力四射啊。”霍布斯盯着肖，探员被肖的后背挡住，没能欣赏到那个过程，不然一定也会调侃一句——色胚子。</p><p>肖没精神反驳霍布斯。他甚至使不上力气掐住这个浩克的脖子让他窒息而死。他的肉壁，被同样火热的阴茎带出来，又挤回去。它们肯定没有肖刚来的时候那么平整。夸张一点的说，肖第一次怀疑自己的复仇计划到底哪出了问题，为什么能屡屡碰壁，一次比一次过火。他觉得那些软肉都要被磨掉了！然而稍微粗一点的那根阴茎，在那名神秘探员玩够射在里面之后，几乎又大了一圈。精液顺着连接处流下来，现在，肖只需要对付霍布斯就行了。不过没轻松多少。</p><p>他被撞在墙上，接管他全部重量的双手离开了。肖只能自己用力抱着霍布斯的脖子（实际上根本没有多大用，他是被顶在墙上才不掉下来的）。这个姿势有助于霍布斯玩弄他其他的地方，比如出现淤血的胸口。他不介意弄疼肖，尤其是他坚信小个头的男人无处可躲的时候，霍布斯直接咬破了肖的一只乳头，后者竟然忍着剧痛在他身上挣扎。哦，不愧是肖，忍耐力一流。</p><p>“怎么了混蛋，这是额外收费项目？”霍布斯没停下对肖后穴的摧残。<br/>
“...野蛮、下流，跟你做就跟和野生动物交配一样！哦，它们甚至比你更优雅。”肖尽力完整的回击。<br/>
“哼，你真有格调。”霍布斯又一个用力让肖差点咬了自己的舌头。</p><p>肖红了眼角的第一小时零十六分钟，霍布斯霸道的握住肖的阴茎，他从肖身体的抖动和愈发不可控制的呻吟中感觉到这个小个子又要高潮了。但这次他想一起，于是他就那么做了。霍布斯没让肖憋太久，大概七八分钟左右，他释放在肖里面，而后者又弄了这名警长一身。除了那个已经换好衣服溜之大吉的探员，他俩谁也别想衣冠楚楚的走出去。</p><p>“戴卡德，我给你一个机会重新考虑之前的问题，希望我们都能得到满意的答案。”霍布斯在给肖拿新衣服了。</p><p>“我真的不敢相信，你竟敢找一个外人来？威胁我？”肖坐在桌子上，视线扫到大战前被扔到角落的手枪。</p><p>“我没你想的那么好脾气。而我们每个人都是亦正亦邪的，人都这样，只是你比较纯粹，比较混蛋。”霍布斯没有转身。肖已经站在他身后，枪口顶着他的后脑勺。</p><p>“你也把我想的脾气过于好了，警官先生。”肖给手枪上膛。</p><p>“光着屁股杀人，你未免太性感了，戴卡德。”他转过身拎着一条裤子。“我会炒了他，前提是你先回答。并且我不认为这把枪能够改变什么，你有私心的，戴克”</p><p>“只是炒了？连道歉的诚意都不够。”枪口往上移动了几寸，对着霍布斯的眉心。</p><p>“不，肖家族的那种炒，你不会再看见他了。”<br/>
“哦，真不错，真是个好警察。我都要感动了。”肖挑了挑眉。<br/>
“Yes，or No.戴卡德，最后一次。”<br/>
“哈，当然是...yes，亲爱的。”他扣下扳机。</p><p>空枪。霍布斯甚至眼睛都没眨一下，依然看着肖。在他们确定关系后的第八个月，肖提出分手，于是霍布斯问他：重新开始？但肖的回应是直接消失。重逢的时候已经是监狱里的事。霍布斯因为怒火而冲动，至于探员，他不过是看穿了那点心思利用一番。他很少情况下会放弃那些莫名其妙的占有欲大方分享，这一次是个例外。对肖也是。霍布斯的布局里，早就计划好这些，唯一的变数是，他以为没有什么第二次。但如果肖不失手，或者说他也过分低估了那个探员。他同样会失去第二次质问肖的机会，霍布斯单方面的认为，他们扯平了。所以现在，他给肖展示了更真实的自己，比正义hero更有人性，包含了极端的两面性。肖也不是那种认床睡的人，他当然知道霍布斯不是单凭一身肌肉走到今天的，这倒是谈不上欺骗。只是，怪他妈辣的，两人都是。他们都是极端分子，才能契合彼此，连阴暗面一起。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>